The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor wafer and method for mounting a semiconductor wafer.
A semiconductor device includes a semiconductor wafer with a circuit pattern formed thereon which is mounted on a printed circuit board. Such a semiconductor device in the prior art is shown in FIG. 13. A semiconductor wafer 1301 is mounted horizontally on a printed circuit board 1302, and respective terminals of the wafer and board are connected to each other by a bonding wires 1303. A device using such a mounting,method is also disclosed in Nikkei micro device (December 1989) pp. 99-105.
In a semiconductor device of the prior art, however, a problem exists in that since a semiconductor wafer is mounted horizontally on a printed circuit board, the mounting area is extremely large. Also, since the terminal connection between the semiconductor wafer and the printed circuit board are carried out by bonding wires, time is required for bonding and execution of the bonding itself is difficult for a large-size semiconductor wafer.
Further, in a device mounting such semiconductor wafer on a printed circuit board, power consumption becomes excessive and radiation becomes a problem. Since the semiconductor wafer is mounted horizontally on the printed circuit board in the prior art, the radiation property is poor and there is the possibility of adversely affecting the electric property.